Touring the Nebel Plateau/Magearna plays the music box
Here is the scene the heroes arrive and touring around Nebel Plateau and the heroes heal Amaura as Magearna plays the music box goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Now we go to the heroes walking in the fog) Bonnie: What a bad man! Kimia: Pokémon Hunters only want one thing. To make money stealing Pokémon! T.K. Takaishi: I really hate Pokémon Hunters! Mimi Tachikawa: I think those Pokémon Hunters are more trouble than there worth! Palmon: Yeah. Ramsey: I hate Pokémon Hunters. Always cause a lot of trouble, picking on Pokémon! Muscle Man: Why would do we have to escape bros? I could've punched that selfish dude right on the face! Marcus Damon: Same here, Muscle Man. Sonic: '''Let's just forget about him. '''Philmac: (Turning rage mode) I could've blasted the guy to oblivion. Tai Kamiya: Well, I've could've beaten him up. Ash Ketchum: Bad things like this, do they happen a lot? Volcanion: Yes. But I can usually drive them off, by creating mist. Long before they get this far. (The heroes look around to see trees and a lake. Then they they see one of the trees that resembles Volcanion's arms) Kenta Kitagawa: What is this place? Volcanion: This is Nebel Plateau. Our home. (The mist clears reveals Nebel Plateau) Jeri Katou: It's beautiful. Suzie Wong: Look over there! Bonnie: So many Pokémon! And there totally cute! (The Nebel Plateau Pokémon became frightened of seeing the humans entering their home) Human Fluttershy: Hey, it's okay. T.K. Takaishi: Hiya, everyone! (Skuntank, Chesnaught and a male Hippowdon gets scared and hides) Emerl: It's okay. (Minccino and Wormadam hides in the trees, while Magearna tries to convince them) Kari Kamiya: (Walks to the Pokémon) Come out, we won't hurt you, don't be afraid. (Pikachu and Dedenne walks to Drilbur and Zigzagoon, but they get scared and hides) Flurr: '''Come on, don't be afraid. '''Ash Ketchum: Everybody seems pretty afraid of us. Suicune: You know why? You're humans. Rika Nonaka: Yes. Kimia: It doesn't look like they don't trust us at all. I wonder what that is. Philmac: (sighs) I use to not trust Emerl and his friends at all when I first met them, I still have a hard time trusting them to this day. Benson: '''Enough with the talk guys. Let's heal, Amaura, go, go, go! (Volcanion place Amaura on the stump) '''Lunk: '''We need some recovery items. '''Flurr: '''Right away! '''Carver Rene Descartes: We need to recover Amaura. Tino Tonitini: Right behind you, guys. Serena: Alright I'll treat, Amaura, don't worry. Volcanion: Treat? Don't just do whatever you want! Tish Katsufrakis: '''Take it easy, Volcanion. '''Serena: Don't be so angry, you've just go to trust us a little bit. Surgeo: There's no need to be angry. Skrubz: We won't hurt Amaura, promise. Tuth: Yes. Please, Volcanion. (Magearna speaks) Serena: You help too, Bonnie. Bonnie: Sure. Kimia: Let me help too. Volcanion: I could help too. Flain: '''No problem. '''Mark EVO: Me too. N.A.N.O.: Okay. '''Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: '''Let us help. Lalamon, bring the first aid-kit. '''Lalamon: '''Right. '''Jeri Katou: '''Don't forget the potion. (Kimia uses the potion and spray on Amaura's injury leg) '''Kimia: '''Does it sting? It will all be over soon. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You've just got to be strong. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Don't be afraid, Amaura, we're right behind you. '''Davis Motomiya: '''Stay tough. (Serena puts a bandage on Amaura's leg and then the bandage freezes) '''Slumbo: '''Look, the bandage is freezing! '''Sparx: '''How did this happen? '''Clemont: '''The sort of thing happened to ice type Pokémon. It's prove of the healing. That means the medicine is working. '''Kari Kamiya: '''Now that's great news. '''Bonnie: '''Amaura, that's so great. '''Volcanion: '''Forget all the bad times, you're in a safe place now, you have food here and friends too. Sleep now, Amaura. (Amaura falls asleep and plays a music box, which calms the heroes and all the Nebel Plateau from the song. Later Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Kimia gently place the blanket on Amaura) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes